Under the Stars
by Laiqalasse
Summary: one night on the plains of Rohan


Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Author's Notes: this is just a tiny little ficlet, written late one night when i was reading LOTR again. takes place on the plains of Rohan when Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn are tracking the Uruk-Hai who have kidnapped Merry and Pippin. we're in the book here, folks. dialogue is taken directly from Tolkien. if anyone can think of a better title, please let me know  
****A Night Under the Stars****  
  
The sun is setting again and we have been marching for hours on end. We were too tired to run by mid-afternoon so our gait has slowed to a steady walk. Gimli's back is bent as he walks before me and though I don't show my weariness as readily as the Dwarf, I am exhausted nonetheless. Only Legolas seems unfazed by this journey, drawing all the strength he needs from the supply of lembas we carry with us. By now I am beginning to envy his ability to dream as he walks, giving him an almost inexhaustible endurance.  
  
As we trudge along Legolas' fair voice floats back on the gentle breeze. "Let us go up on to this green hill!" Neither Gimli nor I reply, we simply follow Legolas' lead, climbing the long gentle slope until we finally arrive at the top though I have to wonder about Legolas' motivations. This little hillock is not nearly high enough to give us any better view of the land... It's times like this that I am reminded that although we are good friends, I will never fully understand Legolas for he is an Elf, driven by needs and desires that are far different than my own.  
  
The sun sinks, taking our spirits with it. In this half-light between day and night the world around us is shapeless and deceiving. It is impossible to measure distance on this plain. The only land features distinguishable to us are the Misty Mountains in the far-off distance and I notice that Legolas' gaze is fixed on that distant range. There is a sadness to him and I can only imagine that he is thinking of his home in the forest at the Mountains' feet.  
  
"Nothing can we see to guide us here." Gimli sounds as fatigued and disheartened as I've ever heard him. "Well, now we must halt again and wear the night away." Neither Legolas or I answer. We are not being rude, we are simply trying to be a bit apart. For many long months we have been always together and this night has a rather melancholy feel to it and I think we all feel the need to be "alone." "It is growing cold!" Gimli mumbles as he pulls his Elven-cloak more closely about him, settling into the grass.  
  
It is odd that I did not notice the cold until Gimli pointed it out but now that he has I am freezing. "The wind is north from the snows." Why is it that when people make small talk it always is about the weather? It doesn't matter what race of person you are speaking to or where they are from, the weather is always a safe topic of conversation.  
  
"And ere morning it will be in the East." Legolas seems to shudder a bit as he speaks the words. Finally he turns from the Mountains and regards Gimli and myself with concerned eyes. "But rest, if you must. Yet do not cast all hope away. Tomorrow is unknown. Rede oft is found at the rising of the Sun." The Elf's voice is frustratingly unreadable. I know not whether he believes the words he speaks or whether he simply seeks to rest our worries. I wish he would let me in. We used to be so close but something changed, though I know not what. Maybe we both just grew up and now don't know how to approach one another on a personal level.  
  
"Three suns already have risen on our chase and brought no counsel." Gimli's words are not angry, just resigned. They draw no reply from Legolas who simply turns back to the Mountains. I choose not to comment and try to find a comfortable place to lie down.  
The night grows colder as it wears on and I toss and turn fitfully. Judging from the sounds coming from my left it seems that Gimli also is having trouble sleeping. Finally resigning myself to the fact that I will not get any sleep tonight I open my eyes and glance around. Legolas is standing beside me, still facing the Mountains, utterly silent and unmoving. His face is no longer the usual cold mask; now it is open and filled with emotions. However there are so many different moods to be read there that they all blend together making it nearly impossible to determine which he is actually lingering on. His jaw is set in determination while his brow is wrinkled in concern. His lips are quirked up just slightly. His eyes... Sadness. There is always a sadness to his eyes but now it is overwhelming. I want to go to him, to speak with him but I know that as soon as he detects that I am awake he will immediately hide behind his mask and refuse to open up. The Dwarf and I use dreams to sort out our thoughts but Legolas can't. The least I can do is let him have the time while the Dwarf and I sleep so with a nearly silent sigh I roll over and drift back to sleep.  
  
I wake once again a couple hours later to the cold wind biting through my clothing and I open my eyes, sighing in frustration. Automatically I scan the area for Legolas and I find him pacing slowly, singing softly. He seems to have found some comfort in his thoughts for his entire being now speaks of peace. The breeze lifts his golden hair and it drifts lazily about his face, caressing the pale skin. As he sings, the stars seem to shine brighter above us and a shiver runs up and down my spine. Having grown up amongst Elves, I have grown accustomed to them almost to the point of forgetting what magical beings they are. Sometimes it takes a moment like the one I am witnessing to remind me that though I am used to Elves, I will never even begin to understand them.  
  
With Legolas' gentle song and reassuring presence I find that a peaceful sleep overcomes me and I close my eyes, not waking again until the Sun peeks over the low horizon.  
  
****fin**** 


End file.
